Interactive voice response systems are utilized to manage calls from customers of a business, such as a financial institution. Customers may call the business for many different options. For example, when calling a financial institution, a customer may call to retrieve a balance for an account, talk to a customer representative, report unauthorized charges, or for other various reasons. The calls to an interactive voice response system must be managed within the system. Aspects of the disclosure provide a more efficient way of managing calls within an interactive voice response system.